Adam Blade
A destroyer priest who lives in the church in sector 533. Has a metal collar engraved with the characters '079.AB.' affixed to his neck. He has inhuman strength and endurance, a skeletal structure attached with a special metal called 'Orichalcum'. And he has accelerated healing. He is also a genius in fighting. His behavior is erratic and borders on feral rage, particularly when he is in a fight or chasing cute girls. However he also has kindness and wisdom which is often overshadowed by his idiocy but is apparent in the heat of battle. His fragment is "Zero" an ability which allows him to learn his enemies' attacks after being hit by it or seeing it. He also can combine the abilities that he learned. This ability is centered on the crystal on his forehead called, "The Byakugou". He can learn the enemies ability by experiencing it as stated or connect The Byakugou to the enemies forehead and forcefully copy the enemies ability. His special move is 'Death Verdict' the final pronouncement when taking an enemy's life. Eve said that Blade's only weakness is girls. He was a bishonen as a child. It was revealed that he is a clone of the strongest Needless, 'The Second Christ'. His body is Arclights primary objective. Blade's whereabouts after the PF Zero blast were unknown and locating him has been the primary objective of Cruz's quest. During the climax of the battle against Hatfield, just as Cruz is beaten, Blade suddenly appears on the battlefield in exactly the same manner as how Blade and Cruz first met. He recognizes both Kanna and Disk and flirts with Mio and the new cute girl who is actually Cruz. He defeats Hatfield and then is crushed when finding out who the new cute girl is. The following day the gang quickly return to Eve's side upon finding out that she is in a critical state. Cruz suggests that Blade memorizes Eve Doppelganger in order to save Eve, but it is revealed that Doppelganger is the only ability Blade can't learn because of his own body structure. Blade's explains that his bones and organs are coated with metal, which causes him to be unable to learn Eve's ability. Blade is than confronted by Saten and Ishiyama who explain that they hold the cure to save Eve. After a short fight where Blade is completely overpowered by Saten's Fourth Wave and superior strength, Ishiyama uses his fragment to create a door linked to Blade's forgotten memories and attempts to open it. But because of a mysterious reaction between Blade's Byakugou and Ishiyama's fragment, Blade overpowers and smashes the door, sending shards everywhere. One shard pierces Cruz and sends Cruz and Saten into the world of Blade's memories where a younger Blade around Cruz's age is seen fighting with Eve against another Needless. During the battle it is revealed that the young Blade has Doppelganger which he uses to heal Eve and later fixes Cruz's dislocated arm. Young Blade is currently with Saten and Cruz attempting to get information regarding a guild when he is confronted by a young Kafka.